Maybe Life Will Be Better Now
by XxXxSakuraxXxX
Summary: Sakura just lost her grandmother and has to go the funeral.Ontop of that school too. But what does Gaara has to do with it? GaaraXSakura NO FLAMES.IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT REVIEW!


Sakura sat in her normal stop on the bus.Waiting for the others to runs on, all happy.It made her sad.She was going back to school for the first day since she found out her grandmother died.Her eyes were red from crying but covered with black and pink eyes shadow to make it not noticable.Sakura never liked her mom and hated her dad for leaving her when she was little.Her grandparents were like her only family and one of them died. It was like her world crashing in from around and there was nothing she could do about it.After awile she couldnt take the loud sounds being screamed on the bus and put on her Ipod, turning on "Last resort" by papa roach.Some people asked what was wronge and whats up but she didnt answer she didnt want to got to school nor did she want to talk to people.Sakura just sat there quietly until the bus came to a stop infront of the school and everyone walked off. Keeping on her ipod she made her way to her locker and toke out her books and band music. Then walked to homeroom.

She walked in without being noticed and sat down, turning her ipod down some so no one would hear.Then everyone came in and they said the plegd.Sakura didnt even get up.She didnt want to be there and she was going to do nothing but work for the rest of the day.After homeroom she got up and moved to a different seat and sat down.She had the same teacher for the first 3 periodes of her day.Turning off her ipod, her teacher,Ms.Scott came in and turned on the tv and put on a movie.Everyone say silent and watched the TV carefully, like it was going to explode.Sakura watched what it was.It a movie made after a book."of mice and men" it read on the TV.

Being the 3 periodes of ILA was over Sakura made her way to her next class, music.She sat down and started playing her keyboard.

"New music"She heard the teacher say as a paper landed infornt of her.it read"concrete angel"

Sakura began playing it as everyone eles did.A single tear ran down her face.That didnt go un noticed.Kiba the person next to her looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"You okay Sakura"he asked.

Sakura moved her head to say no and Kiba just walked over and huged her.He was the first and only person she told about her grandmother, he understode. But his girlfriend didnt.She was mad.Kiba didnt even hug her.So she was mad that he would hug a different girl.But thats alittle off track.They sat down and finished there music class.

At the end of the day when she got called down the office for sign out.Furenal time Sakura thought walking out of the school with her mom who had her eyes red from crying.She turned on her ipod and sat in the car as they drove home.There Sakura put on a Black Tripp brand dress and walked back out to the car, not saying a word to anyone.

Sakura POV

When everyone arrived I Sat down in the chair until people started to pay there respect.Then I walked up to the coffin and put a single white rose with red lining around the pedles on it.Then walked away.Sortly after they asked people to talk about her.First was my grandfather, then my mother, then my aunt and uncle and then to me and my cusin.

We walked up together as he held my hand knowing I was scared and about to cry.Then he began to speak.

"Our grandmother was the most caring person in the world.She was there for everyone, even if the didnt want there help."

then I began to speak

"She was loved all of her family even if they didnt know it, or werent around very much."

Then we both said at the same time.

"She was the best grandmother in the world and we will miss her and keep her in our hearts forever".

Then we walked off to the side and everyone was silent.

After the funeral was final over I went home not wanting to talk again.When I got home though I didnt belive what I saw,my best friend in the whole world was waiting at my door step, Gaara.

I ran out of the car and huged him with all my love. He just smiled at me and we went for a walk.We were far away from my house when we final reached the stream.I sat down next to him adn he held my hand.

"Im sorry I couldnt get to the funeral"He said.

"Im glad I get to see you at all, since you moved away lat year Ive been so sad,It was like life was geting worse and worse."I said as tears started coming down my face.

Gaara looked up and said

"Dont worry Im not going anywhere, ever again"

And with that he reached up and Kissed Sakura.

_"maybe life will be getting better know"She asked herself kissing Gaara._

THE END

Yeah yeah i know not good, but I wrote this since my grandmother just died yesturday and I wanted to write something about it in honor to her, SO NO FLAMES. thanks

3

Sakura


End file.
